Cerebral embolism is a known complication of cardiac surgery, cardiopulmonary bypass and catheter-based interventional cardiology and electrophysiology procedures. Embolic particles, which may include thrombus, atheroma and lipids, may become dislodged by surgical or catheter manipulations and enter the bloodstream, embolizing in the brain or other vital organs downstream. Cerebral embolism can lead to neuropsychological deficits, stroke and even death. Prevention of cerebral embolism would benefit patients and improve the outcome of these procedures.
Previous devices for preventing cerebral embolism are described in the following U.S. patents and patent applications, which are hereby incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,935 Aortic catheter with flow divider and methods for preventing cerebral embolization, U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,545 Perfusion filter catheter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,563 Perfusion shunt apparatus and method, U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,517 Perfusion shunt apparatus and method, U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,297 Methods of protecting a patient from embolization during surgery, U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,487 Implantable cerebral protection device and methods of use, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,816 Cannula with associated filter, US20030100940A1 Implantable intraluminal protector device and method of using same for stabilizing atheromas.